Fashion Star!
by xxSweetPinkEssence
Summary: There's Sakura Haruno, who has been accepted into Fashion Institute in the States, New York State to be precise. Then there's Alfred F. Jones, the star football player for NYU, what will happen when Konohagakure meets United States? (Don't like crossovers? Don't read. :3)


Fashion Star!

_Enough air was let in through the window, close it, then open the door. _

**Prologue:**

_"As we depart from this chapter of our lives, let us not feel as though that we are nothing. We are just closing one window and opening another; With all the knowledge you all have gathered as full-fledged ninja, I am more than confident you will do your best to protect Konoha, the Land of Fire, all of Japan, all of the world. With this, I leave you all with nothing but the hope and strength that has been embedded in you all for over 10 years of training. Good luck to you all on all of your endeavors, and farewell."_

Did you just hear that? That's right, I, Haruno Sakura, is no longer in the process of becoming a full-fledged kunoichi of Konohagakure, that chapter of my life is over and done with, can you believe that? It's been a very long time before even reaching this day. I've been training my ass off to even be part of this ceremony, but it wasn't me alone. My friends, Mai Yakure, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, and Haruko Kazuke all graduated to Jounin! But, now that the journey to ninja is over, it's time we live life normally-not like we're freaks or anything but...just live life as if this had never came to be. My pale, emerald painted nails grasped my _hitai-ate, _the headband that noted me as a kunoichi, untied it, and placed it down within the palm of my hands. I stared down at that silver plate, which seemed to gaze back at me. The symbol of my village becoming a bit out of sight as the gleam from the sun's rays shone down upon it. Those emerald hues of mine struggling to look at the symbol, somewhat brought tears to my eyes. A familiar voice calling out to me that broke me out of my trance.

"Sakura-chan! Come on! We're celebrating at Mai's!" Ino said, seemed she was pretty happy that she didn't have to go through the ninja training and missions anymore. The Hokage, our village leader, Tsunade, was dressed in a silver robe, blonde hair out of her usual ponytails and draping down to her back. That young face she once had is now ridden with some wrinkles, an illusionary trick can only last so long, you know.

I shot a smile, soon making my way over towards them. I was sported in a long, red dress that flowed to my ankles, my family's symbol on the back, of course (I mean, it was just a circle), black open-toed sandals and a red hairband. Tulip toned hair now in a ponytail, since I grew my hair out after cutting it years ago from...ah, that's history, just know that I didn't really _want_ to do it, but it happened. When I seen Ino and Mai walk over, I was a bit jealous-and that's pretty hard for me to say, let me tell you. Ino's dress was the same length as mine, but it was yellow with floral patterns, unleashed blonde hair that seemed to be a bit longer than before (she grew her hair out way before I did, imagine that.) that touched her lower back, and white closed sandals, Mai presented herself in a pink and skyblue kimono with abstract prints on it, the silk seemed to hug her body perfectly, and her black sandles were more-or-less like heels, raven hair in a compressed, neat bun. Mai waved her hand, holding her hitai-ate within her left hand as she talked, "Hinata and Tenten are already at my house, I gave them the spare key~." She informed. We all hung out together, well...that was when we had the chance to, most times it was missions here and there, but with that out of the way, we can do it alot more now! Wait...wait...I forgot...that was what I needed to tell the girls...

Mai's house was small, yet cozy, a traditional Japanese-style home, but she ridded it with lots of books and tapes. Mostly about dance and music in general. Yeah, Mai Yakure was a music fanatic, and with that type of mentality, I was surprised she didn't get shipped to Otogakure, Village Hidden in the Sound. When I walked in, Hinata was on the phone. Sitting in a chair with her legs crossed. Dark purple capris that showed some of her legs, her usual white and lavender jacket that seemed to be zipped down to the very bottom now to show off her black half-shirt, which tried so hard to blockade the exposure of her chest, purpleish-blue hair swooped to the left side of her. Ever since being with Naruto Uzumaki, she crawled out of that stuffy shell that she damn near lived in all of my years knowing her, but now...now she has attitude, she might as well snap everytime she talks now.

"Hina, can I borrow you a sec?" I asked, her dull, grey eyes looking up at me. Those Hyuuga's I swear, those eyes sometimes catch me off guard. Hinata nodded to me, then spoke back into the phone.

_"I'll call you back, Naru-hun. Love you~!"_ She said. This is a shame...but I heard Naruto say _"love you too, dattebayo!" _on the other end of the phone line, and where was Ino and I standing? Right when you walk in Mai's door, Hinata was sitting in the living room, there shouldn't have been any reason why I should hear him _that_ clearly. When Hinata hung up her phone, she looked over at me-and so did Mai, Ino, and even Tenten and Haruko when they walked into the enterance hallway from the kitchen.

"What's that in your hand, Saku?" Haruko asked, violet-painted fingernails glossed in the light as she pointed at the white envelope that was now my hand, in subsitute of the hitai-ate. I could actually feel my throat tighten up and my heart sink to my chest. Haruko's violet eyes was locked at that envelope like a predator and its prey, her black and dark purple hair shifting to the side as her head tilted, it almost made me regret taking this thing out but...that's why I'm glad that we all was together in the same room so I can present it. Mai's amber eyes widened in confusion as she placed her dark blue hitai-ate on her shelf, "I was actually wondering the same thing."

A deep sigh emitted from my lips, this would probably kill the girls once I tell them, but it had to be done. I walked over to the living room, where Hinata was sitting, then motioned the other four to come with: Mai, Ino, Haruko and Tenten. Tenten followed first, her brown hair still in those memorable buns but her body was slipped in an all red chinese-style gown, black slippers that covered her toes but showed the top of her feet as she found a place to sit at. When Haruko sat down, the slit on her purple dress was _way_ too noticable as she crossed her legs, her ankles up to her thighs was visible as ever, just saying _"hi"_ to everyone. She must have gotten cold or something because she switched legs, this one being covered by the lengthy side of the dress. Mai and Ino were poised at the wall, so once I found somewhere to sit down, I finally was able to unleash the information of what was in my hand.

Sighing again, I began to speak, _"Girls, you know you all are my best friends and I love you all like my very own sisters but..." _I stopped, tightening my clasp on the envelope, pretty much not worrying if I got any papercuts. I swallowed hard, soon finishing my sentence, _"...before the "Completion of Ninja" ceremony, a couple months ago, I submitted my projects in to a fashion institute in the States. If this is a letter of approval...I won't see you guys, because I have to move there, to live on campus..." _

"WHAT?!" I heard them all say in unison. I couldn't even hear full sentences anymore, because all of them were talking at once, I could hear someone say_ "Are you serious?!"_, someone else saying, _"You're joking, right?!"_, I knew I was going to expect this, and I knew I had to endure it.

**Because masked in this envelope, was my fate.**

**Chapter 1:**

_When something sparkles in the sky, don't wish on it. That is your motivation talking._

Mai, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Haruko, after yelling at me for five minutes, stood and sat in silence. _'Oh, now you want me to read it after yelling at me for how long?'_ I thought to myself, scrunching up my face for a second, then stopped when I stared back down at the envelope, taking my time to open it. I turned it on it's vertical side, ripping at one of the ends. I could see the ivory piece of paper poking out of the ripped ends, which just made my stomach churn. The girls leaned in closer around me as I pulled out the rest of the inside content, pushing my pink hair back as my eyes glanced down at the words below me.

_"'Dear Ms. Sakura Haruno, we have recieved your work examples and we at the Fashion Institute of New York City have determined..."_

I could feel the girls' breath down my shoulder, the suspense was building up. Ino clashed her hands together as she said in a giddy voice, "What?! What they say, Sakura?!" That's when I continued reading, _"...that you have been __**approved**__ for entry! Please call Mrs. Smith, director of housing and admissions upon recieving this letter. Congradulations on your achievement!" _On the inside, I wanted to cheer my ass off, but with the girls being so upset about this, I couldn't do that...or I **thought** I couldn't do that. Mai cheered up and down, Ino rose up her hand to high-five me, which I returned (confused.), Hinata, Tenten and Haruko yelled with joy, and it got me to wondering what the hell was going on, because I could have sworn up, down and sideways that they were mad at me for having even submitted anything to the states.

"You guys...aren't mad?" I asked in sheer confusion, Ino grabbed my hands, almost made me drop the letter, "Mad? No! I mean...I am a bit, because I was denied there, but I am going to Tokyo College of Fashion Designing. Be happy, girl! You made it!" she said, I cocked an eyebrow, then looked over to see Mai flash me a piece of paper, "I got accepted into Sakurai Institute of Dance in Aomori , you weren't around when we all mentioned it and we were all going to tell you at the same time!" a smile broke out on her peachy face, Tenten waved as she was about to speak, "I'm going back to China for a while, to spend time with the family, within that time I can think of where to go career-wise, but until then, _zàijiàn, wǒ huì kàn dào nǐ zàicì de yītiān!_" She said, then translated that last part to me, noting that she said _"goodbye, I will see you again someday"_ in Chinese. Hinata was the next to speak, "I was selected to attend Tokyo University of Medicine, for nursing, and Haruko is going back to Sunset Ridge in the States." After Hinata spoke, I smiled at them, I was glad that none of them were mad at me for this decision I made. Haruko added to Hinata's sentence, guess she wanted to speak on it, good, because I wanted to know if Sunset Ridge was anywhere near New York City. "Sunset Ridge is located in the heart of Florida. Sorry, Saku, I won't be anywhere near ya, but if I ever get the money, then I will have no problem flying to see you~!" She said. Well that was kind of a bummer, I won't be able to see any of my friends, we're all going to be split off, but at least I will have all their contact info. Mai sighed, guess she was feeling the same way I was, "I'm more than sure we all have to get ready with packing and stuff. We'll all see eachother again, I know it!" That Mai, always was an optimistic girl. I get most of my hopes from her, anyway. We all nodded, it was going to be a heartbreaker, because the next time we all meet. It'll be at the airport.

As we (with the exception of Mai, because she lived there) left the house, I seen Naruto in the distance, waving his hand up to me, holding on to Hinata with the other, "We're heading to Ichiraku! Wanna come?" He yelled out to me, I just chuckled, then shook my head no, "Nah, can't. I got to get home and take care of things!" I yelled back. Hinata waved this time, but didn't speak, she was most likely still trying to endure the sad news between all of us. Ino was walking in the direction of Hinata and Naruto, and waved as well. Haruko and Tenten walked together, but it was across the street to take the other road home. I could feel the excitement of me going to this college, but it was mixed in the pool of me having to leave my friends, the ones I went in and graduated from the academy with, the ones I tried to find time to hang out with, they were my _sisters_. Even if I do make new friends, I won't ever forget them. Ever. After a while of walking, I finally reached my home, the Haruno residence. For some reason, it looked more emptier than it normally be, guess when you're leaving it, it starts to change appearances on you. My acceptance envelope was now resting on the in-table, next to my wrapped-up cell-phone charger, the number to the housing director still clear as day.

_'I better call before I forget.' _ I thought to myself. Taking out my light pink phone, I flipped it up to access the dial pad, then scanned my hands across the acceptance letter to read the number, to make sure I don't dial the wrong number.

'Ten digits? Hmm, seem to have it written differently overseas...' I mumbled to myself before dialing the numbers, step one complete. Now there was step two, perfecting my English. I only spoke my native language, Japanese...but I did learn some English, so this may be a bit easier than I thought. **Riiinnnng. Riiiiinnng. Riiiiiinnng. **"Hello? This is Michelle Smith, Director of Housing and Admissions." I heard on the other line. Taking a deep breath, I began to speak-in the best English I could.

"Hello! How are you? I am Sakura Haruno, I was told to call you from the letter of acceptance the college sent to my home?" I said, my voice sounded a little cracked, but I was surprised my English was better than thought. Michelle was quiet, then I heard papers rustling in the background, soon enough it was her voice again.

"Yes! Yes, Ms. Sakura! I'm glad you were able to get in touch with me. When I was sent the work you made, I was blown away! What did you call the name of these again?" She asked me, I didn't think that this was part of her job, but she loved my examples so-what the hell, I couldn't help but be in the glory.

"_Zakurajousei, _It means 'Cherry Blossom Lady or Lady of Cherry Blossom.'" I answered, I heard Michelle coo or something at that answer, it only made me smile more.

"Such innovative talent you have here, Miss Haruno. I would love to discuss more on this, but the main reason for the call is for the housing information. After reviewing your financial information as well as approvals, you have been assigned to the Motts dormatory, room 3B, I know you're not here overseas yet to know where that is, but I will send you the directions and further housing information to your e-mail. Is that okay with you?"

I took a deep breath, still can't believe this is all happening to me at once. 25 years old and look at me now, about to head to the States and on my way to the world of fashion. Pressing the phone closer to my ear, I nodded then spoke, "Yes, that's perfect." I answered. Michelle paused again, "Congrats again on your enterance into our school, I look forward to seeing you in two days, Miss Haruno! I'm meeting with someone now, I'll contact you later on if I need to address anything else to you!"

"Okay, thank you so much!" I said, then hung up. Now walking into my room, I sat down on my bed, emerald eyes glancing towards the picture of me and the girls in front of Ichiraku. They all signed it, and it took up most of the space on the frame. _Gonna miss you guys..._ I said to myself, then looked over towards my window. It night time, I could see the moon from my window: the sky was still a slight shade of blue but it was fading into a dark, midnight blue. Just seeing that alone was making my eyes droop.

_"Oyasumi _(Goodnight)._" _The last word I said before I finally went to sleep.

_"Good game out there, Jones! Ya gettin' better every time!" _My coach once again was congradulating me on winning another football game. I was just too good, if I do say so myself. Case ya wonderin' who I am. The names Alfred F. Jones, don't ask what the "F" stands for, just leave it at that. I've been playing football for New York State for about 4 years now, one of the best players they got, actually, I'm the **only** best player they got! Star player, the hero, that's what they call me. Coach patted my back, once again happy with me.

"Alfred, I don't know what I'd do without ya!" He said, damn right he wouldn't. Look, I know it's pretty self-centered of me, but that's just how it is! As I seen him walk away, I went in the lockerroom to shower then get back into my casual clothes: A pair of blue jeans, my favorite white shirt that said HERO on it, some new white sneakers I just bought yesterday with the money from my new job, and who could not forget my awesome jacket? Dipped in brown, the number 50 in white on the back, black fur around the collar, and a gold star on the front-right side of it. Everywhere I go, I wore that thing, ain't go anywhere without it. As I went to place my hands in the pockets of it, I felt something vibrate. _Phone._ Before grabbing it, I had to look for my glasses, which seemed to be sitting right in the locker. Putting them on, that's when I proceeded to grab at my phone then stare at the screen. **One new message from Michael. **Oh god, what did he want? I didn't have any money for him to have and not pay me back. Heading out the locker room, I flipped up the phone, the American flag looking clear as day on my screen. Now, I was still debating if I should answer this fool or not. Rolling my sapphire eyes, I did it. Just to see what the hell he wrote.

_"Meet me at McDonalds, Gotta talk to u." _

I was actually ready to text back, "I aint got a damn thing for u." but then he said "McDonalds", and god was I hungry. So, swallowing my pride, I just texted back "ok." and made my way towards the McDonalds on 71st Street. New York City, yeah don't get me started on the navigation here; all I'm gonna tell you is...when you got a chance to cross the street, you better take it! Do that xing walking thing if you want to, you'll be a pancake right in the street, it's all about timing, dude. God, that sun was hitting me right in my face, my glasses was helping some, but I should have considered wearing shades. Through the crowd of people who seemed to be rushing to get somewhere, I made my way towards the outside tables that bordered the window on the right side of the building. Michael was sitting at the last table towards the end, right in front of the "M" sign. "Yo!" I said, raising up my hand so he could see me, he rose back, holding this phone with his other hand. Now I see where this is going, he _seriously_ had something on his mind, guess he could trust me with it. As I pulled back one of the white chairs and sat down, Michael kept his gaze down at the floor, then picked his head up and shot me with those hazel eyes of his.

"Got ya a hamburger and some fries. Figured it'd be the only way your ass stays in that seat." He said, pushing the semi-crumpled McDonalds bag over to me. Just like a child that haven't ate in years, I stretched open the bag and grabbed the hamburger first. It was still hot, so he must have ordered it about a minute or so before I showed up, and the fries were just as hot! Right now, Michael is my best friend in the world for this-I mean, he always was, but when he starts leaking me of money then his rank gets demoted. As I ripped open the burger's wrapping and shoved it in the bag, I started to munch like crazy, that burger was just preaching to all my tastebuds! After a while of silence, Michael sighed, then began to talk.

"Al, I just found out some shit that's been fuckin' with me all day..." He started, then slid up the top layer of the phone, turning it around to show me the screen-and what I saw was...wow.

"You see this?! I sure as hell didn't text this to her!" Michael said, loud as hell, pretty much forgetting that we were outside and there were like bajillion people around.

"Uh...dude...is that-?" I started to say, and Michael read my mind and cut me off.

"Yeah! This is Ashley's phone, she fuckin' around with someone else!"

Damn, Michael Brinkman and Ashley Naples have been together for about 6 years, I knew them both because we all went to the same college. I damn near choked on my burger when Michael showed me, boy was like a damn love zombie when it came to her, and she was just the same with him, even ignored her parents' wishes of breaking up with him so she could stay with him-but who would have thought that she was letting some man in her dorm when Michael was working his ass off (and constantly asking money from me) to buy her things and treat her. Putting on some black shades, the caucasion brunette looked down at the phone, guess the shades were trying to shield me from seeing him cry.

"I read it this morning, Ash wanted me to hold her phone while she went to a lecture she had today, I wish I never even opened the damn thing up, but the ringtone she has annoyed the fuck out of me. So when I opened it, I seen the name 'Brian'. Thought he was a relative of her's, but then out of curiosity I opened it and...this..." His voice was cracking, I was actually hurt for him, but I felt like he wore his heart on his sleeve and she seen that, that is exactly why I don't get into serious relationships, let alone get into any at all, just "wham, bam, thank you, ma'am", that's just how I roll. Michael sighed heavily, then slammed the phone down on the table, I'm actually surprised he ain't break it.

"'How was last night, baby? Did you like it?' 'Yeah I loved it alot!' 'Oh you tasted so good!' 'Thanks, you did too.' 'I promise you that Michael won't know, okay?' - What the fuck?! Does she think I'm fuckin' stupid?! I-uggh! I just wanna-!" He was reaching his breaking point, so I got up from my chair and helped him up out of his, "Hey, hey, Mike. Stop that, come on. I'll take ya back to my dorm okay?" Never in my life have I seen this boy so angry, guess I wasn't the one with the bad temper. Michael clutched the phone harder, shoving it in his jeans pocket. The black pullover hoodie he had on was drooping a bit off his shoulders as I helped him up, man he looked like a wreck.

"N-Nah, I-I'm fine, dude...I'm gonna head back to my dorm and just...rest for a while, probably whip out the Remy." He answered. My face scrunched up a bit in worry, whenever he drank Remy, he starts breaking out into _Michael 2, _I call him that because this is a whole other side to him, he has more of a bass in his voice, starts saying creepy crap about how he wants to just die and let the whole world die with him, how he is going to be the cause of the end of the world. A couple times, Michael 2 was about to be the reason that Michael was about to be admitted into Bellevue, but I and Ashley talked his parents out of it. So, the moment I heard that word, it felt like a bomb just dropped right into my stomach, ready to detonate.

"D-Dude! Remy?! I don't think-" I started to say, Michael smiled, holding up his free hand, "I'll be good, Alfred. Stop worryin' so much."

Oh yeah, easier said than done, you know. It took me a while to see if I should take his word or not, after a while of mental debating, I let out a sigh of defeat. Lord, please let me know if I'm doing the right thing or not, "Alright...but don't drink so much, Mike." I said. Now Michael was standing on his own, looking off towards the "Main" and "71st" street intersection, the direction to the "Brown" and "Motts" dorm halls. Since we were heading the same way, I figured to walk with him, try to be of some support as a best friend of his. Holding the McDonalds bag, I placed my hands back in my jacket pocket and kept my eyes straight forward, have to do that to survive walking the streets here. Occasionally, I'd look over to see if Michael was keeping up-and he was-by barely. Once turning the corner, we were back on Main street, the dorms weren't so far from our sight. I lived in the "Brown" dormatory hall, Michael lived in "Motts", so it was still in range. Wanna know what's weird? We share dorm halls with the New York City Fashion Institute too, I'm not sure why, must be the economy or something, all I know is that within my dorm hall I hear alot of sewing machines running and it drives me freaking crazy! The first dorm building was Michael's, so I patted his shoulder and nodded at him, "You still got my cell number right? If you feel like you're gonna flip out or something, call me immediately, 'kay, bro?" I said. Michael nodded back, still using the shades as a shield, "Yeah, see ya later." was all he said before I seen him disappear behind the clear doors. I watched him leave for a bit then walked off once I knew he was out of sight. Next was my dorm, hopefully my roommate wasn't home, like he ever is 'cause he's always out studying or something, damn bookworm. When I reached my dorm hall. I opened the glass door and walked up the burgondy carpeted stairs. I heard somebody say "Hey, Alfred!" but I couldn't see who, so I pretty much just ignored it.

"When did I order a maid?" I asked myself once I seen how clean the dorm was. Everything was so put up and organized, last time it looked like this was when I first moved into it. I made my way into my room, my sanctuary. My football trophies bombarded the top of my dresser-drawer, medals hung up on the door, different kinds of sneakers lined up next to my closet, which was cracked open due to me being too lazy to close it (don't judge me). Taking off my jacket, I threw it on the bed, body jumping a bit at the sound of another voice.

"You didn't. I cleaned up since that isn't in your vocabulary, you wanker." I turned around to see that damn Arthur standing in the doorway. Emerald eyes stood still as he crossed his arms within my room's doorway, light blonde hair sticking up like he got into a fight with a tornado. God, I couldn't stand him most of the time, always thought he was better than me because he was a damn bookworm and got straight A's. He's a suck-up, teacher's pet, kiss-up! Giving off an irritated, heavy sigh, I shot him a look of my own, "Oh, my bad, bro. I was too busy givin' the college a name." I answered with an attitude. Arthur stayed poised, rolling his eyes as he rose those-those-_ridiculous_ eyebrows! Like, dude, you** have** to see them, they look like the strings on a harp that got glued to his face! No joke!

"That's going to get you far, isn't it? Knocking what's little of your brain left out in football?" He asked me, now giving me that "I know I struck a nerve" smirk, he must don't know...Alfred _always _had comebacks. Sitting down on my bed, I smoothed out my shirt, then chuckled. "I know it will. It'll make me famous, a stronger force than ya, then, whenever I become head of the college council due to popular demand, I'll have your ass sent back to where ya came from." See, Arthur transferred here from England, I don't know why. We don't need him and his tea and his accent, or his harpstring eyebrows. He shook his head, dusting off his navy blue sweater and plaid pants-boy looked like he was going to a country club. If there was anything I did wrong, I was sure as hell punished with Arthur Kirkland as my roommate, let me tell you.

When I finally thought he shutted up, he killed my hopes by speaking once again, "Right, whatever you say. Look, I'm going to meet with someone so I'm taking the spare key. You don't mind, right?...course you don't, you'll be here eating up all the food." He said, as if I didn't have any say in the matter. At this point, I just laid my whole body back on the bed, pretty much over my jacket, "Whatever, dude."Finally, Arthur left after closing my room's door. Damn, thought he would never leave. Reaching up to remove my glasses from my face, I took mental snapshots of my room, eyelids then coming to a close, darkness being the only vision.

**"I got the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger, I got the moooooves like Jagger." **

Who the hell calling?!

I didn't even put my phone on the in-table for five minutes and someone's already calling. Growling in annoyance, I snatched it and looked at the screen. _Natasha? _Oh damn. Sucking in a gallonful of air, I pressed the TALK button on my phone, then pressed it to my ear.

"Tasha! Hey, what's up?" I said, displaying this facade like I wanted to talk to her-evidently, she didn't know that I wanted nothing to do with her anymore after the night of Michael's party. Natasha was a pretty girl, don't get me wrong, but she's like a roach, just keep coming back over and over again. She goes to the Fashion Institute and always tells me she's gonna design a new jacket for me just in case the one I got gets too worn out. Girl tries to win me over with gifts, how cute.

"Alfred! Hey, did I call at a bad time?" She asked me, _**Yes. Now don't ever call back again.**_"No, not at all." I answered, she giggled, then came back to the phone.

"Congrats on your game! Remind me to get you a cake from Maurice's later on, you big winner! Hee-hee!" Man, girl really was climbing the ropes wasn't she? I scratched the back of my head and chuckled, "Ah, well ya know me..." Actually, she didn't. She knew _of _me and my moves, on and off the field, heh-okay, cross that out. It was silent for a moment, then I heard her gasp, "Oh yeah! Before I forget, I have to _really_ get my designs in check. You know how they got the new students coming in soon? Well I seen the work examples they got and this one girl had this really pretty dress-shirt and pants combo, like-I can't even explain it, but it's real silk with lots of abstract-based patterns! Found out it's from one of the new editions coming in. I have to beat that!" She exclaimed, why the hell was she telling me? I didn't even care, but if it got her off the phone faster, the facade had to keep going.

"Ah, don't worry girl, challenges are good for the strength." I answered semi-lazily. The girl giggled again, I'm gonna need her to stop doing that. Groaning, I sat up against the headboard, rolling my eyes, trying to find a reason to keep holding the phone.

"Shit, my psychology class starts soon! Sorry, Al, I'll have to talk later, bye~." I heard a click on the other line. I wanted to hug her professor right about now, he/she saved me from an earful of her. For good measure, I turned off my Droid and slid it back on the in table, turning on my side to finish getting my shut-eye, I've been up since 7 in the morning, and it's 6 in the evening now! I'm about to get my damn rest, and I'm getting it **now**. Before I knew it, I seen that darkness again-the darkness that placed my body in its needed slumber.

**Chapter 2:**

_"In order to have a show, you must set the stage."_

"This day had to come, it just had to!" Mai said, rolling her bookbag across the tiled floor. Ino, Haruko, Hinata and Tenten already left, so both of our eyes were teary, burning, and bloodshot. The 3:00 plane was close to arriving, and Mai's Aomori plane was the next to come.

_"I'm gonna be in the mountains, pretty much..."_ Mai said after our while of silence, cracks sneaking through her voice from her crying aftershock. I nodded to her, wiping my eyes. "Yeah, Aomori is cold most of the time, I believe..." What was there to really say back? All of us were splitting up. Four of my friends already left, and now...Mai was next.

**2:30 flight to Aomori, Japan now arriving. **

My eyes slid over to the raven-hair, she was grabbing the handle to her bookbag as tears streamed down her face yet again. Turning around, she hugged me tightly, then dug in her jean-jacket for her passport before trying to subdue the constant hiccups in her silent crying, "I'll call you once I get to the airport, okay?" She said, trying to breakthrough a smile. Raising my hand, I nodded back, holding my passport, the leather having tear droplets on it. Before I knew it, Mai was gone too-it was just me. The deep crimson bench was suddenly cold and overspaced, lonliness causing me to keep my head down towards the floor, depression being the reason I couldn't even be happy that I'm heading to the States. My giant, pale-gray suitcase rested under my feet, mostly containing my other designs that were compressed and stored neatly in their plastic, then there was my small, pink coach bag that was a gift from Ino for my birthday that was tucked under my arm, handle constantly slipping down. The bangs from my hair was the only thing that could cover my bloodshot-red eyes from the public, the rest of it was in a ponytail on account of me packing up my hair-curlers before realizing I wanted to use them. The only thing I could do now was try to take my mind off of my now-gone friends, so I placed the coach bag on the bench and zipped it open to pull out a romance book I bought at the general store the day before the ceremony.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" a light voice said. Lowering the book from my eyes, I glanced up to see a green-haired, black eyed young girl. I never seen her around Konoha, so she must have just came here from somewhere else. Giving her a small smile, I shook my head then patted the spot, "No, you can have it." I answered back to her, trying to sound as nice as possible even though I feel like I died. The girl sat down, then crossed her legs, some of her white dress flowing as she did, "Airlines are so unpredictable. I had to layover here, I can only imagine how far it is from here to America, never took the airlines here before." She said, seeming like she was trying to get my attention. I flipped my book over on my lap, then fished in my bag for a bookmark, "I know." I answered, then froze at the last part of her reply, "Are you going to the States?" I said, eyes almost popping out of its sockets from the realization.

The girl giggled, had to have been my reaction, "I take it this is your first time? My boyfriend lives there and I'm planning to see him for vacation, he used to live in Boston but he moved to New York." She answered. Which would mean she's going to New York with me, that could only mean me and her will be on the same plane. I picked up my book yet again to slide the bookmark within the page crack, then nodded slightly, "Y-yes...I was accepted to a fashion college overseas in New York City." I answered. The other gasped in what seemed to be happiness, clutching her hands together, "You're going to FINYC?! Only the best of the best go there! You must be a really awesome designer!" She said, eyes glistening as if she just met a movie star or something. I smiled back, light pink lipstick shone in the light, "I've been designing ever since I was twelve. My dream is to bring my brand to life, be a world-renowned fashion designer." It's true. While I practiced handling kunai's and shurikens, I also practiced the art of sewing and pinning, I joined the world of fashion. Ino took interest into it as well, a year after I did because she was so busy trying to run her family's flower shop. She wanted to introduce her designs overseas as well, but as she said before...she was denied, but was granted access into Tokyo's Fashion School. Pushing the untamed pink locks from my eyesight, I turned my attention back to my bag to unzip it yet again and place the book in it. I'm going to need something on the plane.

"Name's Tokugawa Miharu, it's nice to meet you! I'm not much of a designer, though I did take interest at a point. I go to a private school in Minato-ku, just the standard homework and schoolwork, but I somewhat know my way around the States, certain ones. My father used to go there alot for business trips and my boyfriend would send me the money to go visit him in Boston. I warn you now, you _will_ experience jet lag." This girl really seemed to know her stuff, and I didn't even realize I haven't even introduced herself until she unveiled her name. Since I figured she wasn't leaving that part of the bench anytime soon, and judging by where both of our destinations were that we were going to be on the same flight, I had to make myself acquainted with the newcomer, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm leaving my village to go there, to further my career. I heard of Minato-ku but I've never been there per-say, my best friend is heading to Tokyo so maybe she might go there to shop or something." I answered back. Miharu blinked a few times, but kept that same smile on her face, but then again, anybody that travelled alot would have a reason to smile. Something caught me off guard though, so I had to address it.

"Uh, what's _'jet lag'_?" I asked her, scratching my head a bit. Miharu broke out in another laugh, "Oh my gosh! New flyers are so funny!" After she realized I was serious on the question, which she indicated from my risen eyebrow, she then cleared her throat to speak, "Well, 'jet lag' means that you will be really tired once you reach your flight destination, since you're pretty much heading into a different timezone, _especially _since it's overseas." She answered matter-of-factly. I nodded in understandment, taking a closer look at the girl. It was strange just meeting her out of nowhere, but, a new friend is vital to me at this point especially if we're boarding a flight together. Smiling a bit wider, I extended my arm out to the young girl, "Thanks for the information, Miharu. I'll be sure to prepare myself of this 'jet lag'." I responded with a slight laugh, Miharu returned the arm extention, shaking my hand with joy.

"This is so cool! Everytime I fly somewhere, I never was able to hold a conversation with whoever I had to sit next to, now I have someone to talk to!" She cheered, in thought I was somewhat hoping for a quiet travel, but it seemed with a talkative girl like Miharu that just wasn't possible. As I was about to speak, I heard the sound of the intercom beep through my eardrums, causing me to look up at its direction.

**3:00 flight to New York City now arriving.**

"Our flight! We better get going before someone takes the good seats!" As I went to grab the handle of my suitcase, Miharu pulled my other arm, causing me to jerk. Grasping onto the suitcase's handle, the wheels rolled against the ground rapidly, making louder sounds whenever it hit the cracks of the floor. My emerald eyes widened, trying to keep up with the girl as well as making sure the suitcase was from how fast we were running. Finally seeing the entrance gate, I glanced at Miharu, who was standing in front of me.

"What's going on now?" I whispered to her, scanning the area visually.

"They're checking everyone's bags for safety measures. Sometimes people sneak things on the planes that they shouldn't be having. That being said, they're taking caution by looking through everybody's belongings." She answered, I looked around and seen some people put their suitcases and bags on the table, others were throwing things away in the trash, in my case I had nothing to worry about and judging by Miharu's stand-still smile, she didn't either. Upon going through the checking process and presenting our passports for validation, we both made our way outside towards the plane-I couldn't believe what I was looking at: a beautiful ivory colored plane that shone under the sun's rays, the red, white and blue stripe that swooped off to the back of it, the words "United States Airlines" stood out in white within the red stripes. Stepping onto the plane, I stood in awe at the interior: the cream and beige blend that was neatly arrayed throughout the inside, the leather seats that made me feel like I was royalty and the smell of sweet perfume from one of the passengers really put me at ease. As I found a seat to sit down in, I couldn't help but drown in the relaxing vibe that filled the atmosphere. Miharu took out a music player, looked like the same mp3 player Mai had, then unraveled the small pink headphones that were wrapped around it. Digging in my bag, I slipped out the romance book again, opening it up to the checkpoint of where I stopped at. I heard someone saying "preparing for take-off" before I felt the plane move. Since I was sitting nearest the window, I turned my head to get a good view of the ground slowly becoming smaller and smaller, _"It's so pretty, looks like assorted colors overflowing the earth.." _I thought to myself. I wasn't afraid of heights at all, so I didn't get nauseous or panicked when I was in high areas. Marveling and gawking at the scenery, I heard Miharu say something to me, "Haha, gotta love the window-seat. It's like you're in a movie but at the dramatic part where you're gazing off and stuff!" she said. I chuckled a bit, still eyeing the outside, at this point we were more-or-less in the clouds, but the view was still amazing to me. Once I felt myself starting to forget about my book, I reached up to close the shade, to blockade me from looking out the window anymore.

"Oh! Before I forget, if you're planning on using your phone and it's an Android, remember to place it on 'airplane mode'. Airplanes are sensitive to electronics, so placing it to that will let you use your phone and prevent any complications on the flight. See?" Miharu then turned her phone to me to show an airplane icon in the top-left corner of the screen.

"Airplane mode? There really is that? Hmm, I never took the time to examine my phone fully, so I'll give it a look-see." I answered, taking out my small, pink touchscreen phone. Miharu's eyes widened when she seen it, "Oh my gosh! I love the color of yours! It's all touchscreen too, I'll see if you got airplane mode on it!" After nodding and saying thanks to her, I handed her my phone. I didn't have to worry about her snooping in it, there's a passcode on all my messages and media files so she couldn't get past without knowing it. I peeked over to see her tap the "settings" menu then click "airplane mode: on" before handing it back to me with a wide smile.

"There you go! Now you can text whoever you want, when you want! When we arrive at the airport, then you can take it off and switch it back to your normal settings!" She announced happily.

"Thanks!" I said back to her, staring at the same airplane icon that was now in the top-left corner in my phone screen. To test it, I scanned the "messages" app to send all the other girls a text through a chain message.

**"On the plane now. Texting through airplane mode. I should be in New York City tomorrow & I'm so excited!"**

When I sent the message, I saw that it went through sucessfully, which made me clap to myself. _Finally_ tending to my book, I finally felt at peace: Miharu wasn't talking, neither was any of the passengers. _I was beginning to think that the plane was going to be filled with thousands of Narutos. _I thought to myself, flipping the left side of the book to curl around the back of the right. As I read, I was imagining I was the heroine in the story, being swept off of her feet by a loving and charming man, living their life together, with no secrets or lies.

**Fairy tale.**

Sometimes things like that are hard to come across. The author of this book probably thought the same thing, hence why she wrote it, it was her imagination conjoined with determination to make such a book, to grab women like me to pull into her world, make her see what she sees, feel how she feels. I don't blame her. I would like to be in love like that. But, some things are just meant to be something you go to sleep and dream on. Twenty-five years old, and is only getting older even though I'm young now. I could tell I was overthinking, because before I knew it I felt my eyes droop, book slipping out of my hand and into my lap, head tilting against the right side of my seat to hit the wall, Miharu placing a pillow against my head and saying "You're gonna need the rest anyway, this is going to be one long flight."

When I woke up, I didn't feel the plane move anymore, so I lifted up the shade to look out the window: the ground was in sight again, but the building next to it was full of people parading in and out of it. I turned to Miharu after wiping the drool off of my face, staring in confusion.

"How long have I been sleep?" I asked, standing up and grabbing my bag and then my suitcase from the compartment.

"About the whole flight, I tried to wake you up for dinner but you just groaned and went back to sleep, I gave you my blanket to use but I had to put it back in my suitcase." She answered, I figured I slept more than need be, I had to be up all day to get ready for the ceremony and the day before I was working on my newest design and I had to walk around most of the village center to find the silk I needed for it. Once I gathered all of my things, I exited the plane with Miharu following behind. Staring off at the new location, my stomach began to churn in nervousness. Miharu took my arm once again after seeing my other arm was holding my bag and suitcase. "Come on! If you're going to FINYC, you gotta get your taxi!" She said, pulling me inside the airport building. As I looked around, I was practically drowning in the various people that filled the place, it was so much different than the one back in Japan.

"Are you taking the taxi with me?" I asked Miharu, praying she would say yes.

"I don't know, my boyfriend never gave me his new address." She answered. Another sunken feeling sprouted in the pit of my stomach when I heard that. When we found a spacious place to stand at, I watched the cheerful girl take back out her phone and pound at the keyboard in a way that seemed to be anxiously. Waiting silently, I checked my phone for the time. _5:00 PM..? _I thought to myself, then looked out the far window to see the sky metamorph into blue and pink, indicating a slight sunset. I could hear chatter echoing about, including from a lady standing next to me talking on her cellphone to what seems to be her lover. Turning to my left, I then seen Miharu on the phone, a serious look on her features.

"What? Where's Brownstone Road?" She started to say, either not knowing or minding that I'm somewhat eavesdropping, "No, Hiro, you gotta send me the directions so I'll know and so will my parents. Alright, I'll text you when I get it. Love you too. Byebye." She then hung up, clutching her phone as she then peered her raven hues towards me, "Boys, know how to handle their business in the bedroom but not in other things." I blushed at that, who would have thought a young girl like her already have been deflowered? But, to each her own, I can't tell her how to live her life. Putting my suitcase down, I sat down on it, trying not to place down all of my weight-but, it's not like I'm fat, so don't think about saying that! Fixing up my hair (which, I should have done the moment I woke up on the plane because it was just screaming "fix me, please!"), I fished for words to say back to the girl so she wouldn't think I was ignoring her.

"Is he giving you trouble?" I asked her, trying to act like I didn't just hear the whole conversation.

"Hmm? No. He's just being a bit slow with things. I told him to send me directions so my parents back home will know where I'm at. Besides, Hiro should have known to have done this before, just because he's popular among American chicks doesn't mean that he has to get snippy with me, he forgets I bring my special whip with me when-" A chiming sound interjected her talking, "-ah, hold on a sec, Sakura. It's Hiro again." Raising my hand, I nodded in an "it's fine" gesture as she proceeded to check her phone. After attacking the keyboard again, she looked at me once more.

"You'll have to take the taxi there by yourself, sorry about that. Hiro lives away from the downtown area, so I'll have to wait for another taxi." Miharu announced, I could feel my heart detach and fall right into my stomach, drowning in a pit of my own nervousness. Never until this day have I been overseas, and my English isn't up to par either. Yes, I have learned to be prepared for this day, but even now I still get nervous when speaking it. Gulping hard, I pursed my lips from screeching at the thought, then sealed it all with a smile.

"Uh, I don't really have the correct money to pay for the taxi..." I started to say, "I never really converted my yen to American dollars yet an-" Before I could finish my sentence, Miharu already whipped out her small, kitten themed wallet, slamming 50 American dollars in my hand. My emerald gems glanced down at it, mouth agape, trying to process what just happened. "Miha-" I was then cut off by her, "It's fine, that's like 50 cents to me. I got more in my American account. No need to pay me back, just get going while there's an available taxi outside!" With that, I got off my suitcase, grabbing it by its handle and making my way towards the door, waving back at her. "Thank you so much, Miharu-chan! I'll see you soon, it was very nice to meet you!" Walking outside now, I seen people all around me packing into taxis, some were packing in by twos, threes, and even fives to get to where they needed to go. Speeding over to the bright yellow, vacant taxi van, I motioned to haul my suitcase into the van-that was until the driver came out and stopped me.

"No need to do that, miss. Just hop in and I'll take care of this thing here." The driver was a short, heavyset man. Light brown skin that seemed to be hairy but not too, and questionable eyes that were hidden behind sunglasses. With the nervousness still settling in, I smiled and handed him the suitcase, hoisting my bag over my shoulder.

"Arigato-I-I mean _thank you_." I said, mentally cursing at myself. _I'm already messing up!_ The driver laughed once more as I emerged myself into the car, folding my hands in my lap. _Oh no! Almost forgot!_ I said to myself in panic. Digging in my bag, I reeled back out my phone, dialing the number before placing the phone against my ear.

"Hi, Ms. Smith, this is Sakura how are you? Yes, I am now in New York City, I had pleasant flight here. Have you sent the directions to me? Ah, okay, thank you so much. Have a good evening." I said prior to hanging up. Scanning through my phone, I checked my email account to see an attachment from Michelle: directions to the school, housing information, directory around the campus, and school information. My attention was mostly on the address so I'd know what to tell the driver. _1392 71st Street. Got it. _I said to myself, getting ready to announce that when the driver came back in. Once he did, and strapped on his seatbelt and started back up the taxi, the revving caused me to sit back, placing on the seatbelt myself. The taxi jerked a bit as it began to leave the front of the airport enterance, coming to a stop at the first traffic light among what seemed to be thousands of other cars. My ears picked up on various honking and yelling from apparently being impatient, New York seemed to be filled with very animated people. The driver then began to initiate a conversation with me, "Haha! Gotta love these city streets! So, where are ya from and where are ya goin' missy?" He said, eyes still glued to the street. I could feel my body jitter in nervousness, it was time to put my English to work again and envelope the Japanese.

"I am from...Konoha, Japan. It is very small, so you may not know it." I answered to the first half of his question, then cleared my throat to start again on the second, "I am going to 1392 71st Street." Now smiling, I mentally congradulated myself on my successful speaking. I will request partaking in an English class if the school has it, though.

"Ah, Fashion High, huh? Visiting someone?" Responded the driver. I narrowed my eyebrows angrily, why would I be visiting somebody here? I don't even know anybody! Capping my signature angry reaction, I took a deep breath and began to answer. "No, I have been accepted into this fashion school and-" Something he said had caught me off guard, "-What is 'Fashion High'?" I asked in confusion, throwing away the first part of my answer.

The driver chuckled, "Sorry about that. I pick up the lingo these kids nowadays say. I ask 'em where are they headin' to and they say 'Fashion High'. So I'm guessin' it has the drama that high school has." He answered, "On a lighter note, if ya made it in there, ya must have worked your butt off. This is one of the top highest fashion schools in the U.S. from what I have read." This guy was a big help when it came to information of the school. Though, I still had to see for myself; I was indeed ready for the world of designing, and my path starts here. Here in the States.

"Yo!" I yelled, blonde hair now in a mess, crust over my eyes which I didn't hesistate to wipe away. Looking up, I seen Arthur next to my bed, pressing his foot into my side, in turn I rolled over so he could lose his balance and fall, which was pulled off sucessfully. Arthur yelped as he fell, pressing his hand against his head.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing in my room? Yours is down there!" I exclaimed, pointing at the hall. "Down there!" God, I **hated** when people ruin my sleep, is it not enough that they see me all the time when I have a game? Can I have some time to myself?! Some "me time"? Arthur dug in his pocket, throwing a piece of paper at me, still seated on the floor.

"I had to give you this, you bloody twit! Your coach stopped me while I was out and gave me this to give to you." He answered, his accent was annoying, kinda like nails scratching against chalkboard, the kind of annoying that you want to take some scissors and snap out his voicebox. Picking up the piece of paper, I reached for my glasses, placing them on to get a better view at the words.

"The hell? I can't read this." I concluded, Arthur sucked his teeth, snatching the paper from me. "Go to class more often then, idiot!" Before I could reach up to wrap my hands around his freaking neck, his answer saved him. "Ah, you gotta go to the Fashion Institute to get something from the Director." He answered, guess he could read cursive better, freaking girl.

"Why do I gotta go there?! I can't go in that place!" I yelled out. In truth, there were so many girls I had-encounters-with from there that either: 1. Believes we're together, 2. Wants revenge because I told them they were just for one night _after_ we got done, or 3. Is just crazy over me and would do anything to have me. To show my face around there is like a movie star and a bunch of fangirls, I'd get mauled, no matter how strong I am. Even as a hero I'm _still_ concerned for my health. Arthur did a small chuckle, "Well, maybe if you weren't having your sex parades with half or all of the girls who attended there, you wouldn't have a target on your back. Just lock and key with you, hmm?" I shot him an evil glare, at this point, I wouldn't mind going to jail for manslaughter. Dragging out a deep sigh, I grabbed the paper and went into the bathroom to clean myself up. _Fuckin' dreadful. _I said to myself.

Arthur spoke through the bathroom door, "Stop being so overdramatic, Alfred. You reap what you sew-and they're going to do that to you once you enter! Besides, you may not even be there long, you're just retrieving something." He said. Oh, easy for him to say. I should dress him up like me and push him in there, have those girls needle and pin him to death, then I'll be able to have a solo dorm room. Laughing to myself at the thought, I threw away the smart remark he made, misting myself in the new axe cologne I bought the other day.

"Wonder what I gotta get from there...what does coach have goin' on with the Director?" I asked, mostly to myself, but Arthur _always_ have to put in his two cents.

"That should concern you...none, birdbrain. Just go do it and stop meddling in other's business."

**Dean Rivers, I'm not sure why, but Arthur's been missing for a week now, I heard he's been murdered. But, I hope it's a rumor...**

Yeah, that sounds good. Gotta remember to add in some tears to sound believable.

Opening up the bathroom door, I stepped back out, looking alot better than when I first woke up (Yeah, I can admit that). Returning back to my bed to grab my jacket, I threw it on and took another heavy sigh. "I'm takin' the key." Was all I said before I left out, not even bothering to hear what the Brit said.

"Alfred! Oh my god I finally caught up to you!" As I walked outside the dorm building. I heard a female's voice. Turning around, I saw Ashley run up to me, holding a black and pink bag that I remembered Michael buying for her. My stomach began to tighten, because my mind automatically clicked back to me and Michael's talk at McDonalds and why he was so pissed off. Pretending to act like I didn't know anything of it, I waved at her.

"Ash! Hey, what's up?" I said, other hand idled in my pocket, holding onto the note. Ashley lowered her light blue eyes, looking down towards the ground. "Uhh, has Michael talked to you today? He hasn't been returning my messages on Facebook, and when I asked him for my phone, he just logged off. Then I seen that his status said something about not trusting hoes or something like that! Why is he treating me like this?! Is it because of...because of.." She then stopped, which made my eyes widen in nervousness. I didn't want to be caught in the middle of this dramaweb, regardless of whether they were my friends or not. Cautiously, I patted her back and searched for words to say, "Th-ah-th-there, there-it's not like ya did anythin' wrong, right?" **Oops.** Why did I say that? Great, now I'm in another soap opera. Ashley sniffled, picking her head up, flipping back her dark brown hair.

"I...made a mistake." was her reply.

"Come on, I gotta get to the FINYC Director's office, tell me while you're able to walk the same way as me." I said. Ashley walked beside me, trying not to let passing people see her teary eyes. As we walked, Ashley stuttered on her words, trying to get them out without breaking into bawling.

"One night, Michael and I got into a fight, so I left his dorm and went back to mine...he was trying to tell me how I was spending too much time at school and that I need to quit some of my classes so I can spend time with him more. I told him I needed all the essentials so I could open up my own line, and then he started saying that my designs sucked and wouldn't get nowhere and-he just made me so angry, Alfred!" Balling her fists, she bit her lip before finishing, "So, Brian Severn came by, and I told him what happened...and we ended up sleeping together...and I regret it..." She said, stopping in front of the Fashion Institute's doors. I jumped back at the name she unveiled, then narrowed my eyebrows. "Severn? As in _'the guy that plays on my team' _Severn?" I asked in disbelief. When Ashley nodded in conformation, I tried so hard not to snap at her, reason being because the other day Brian was going on and on about how he boned this girl one night and that if her boyfriend found out he would, and I quote, _"kick his bitch ass and screw his girl in his face"_. I didn't know the girl was her, and the guy he was threatening to do that to was Michael. With Michael being my best friend, I felt disrespected, so I threw my hands up in anger and unbottled my rage.

"Ashley! What the hell is wrong with you, dude?! That's the same guy that's on my team! He's been clowning Michael left and right and you help by sleeping with him?!" I yelled, Ashley jumped back a bit, startled at my tone of voice. "You think I don't know that?! I don't need you jumping down my throat about this too, I'm getting enough of this from Michael!" She snapped back. The sound of our loud voices colliding began to cause a scene, so I rose my hand to her.

"Look, you broke the relationship y'all had, its up to you to fix it, Ash." I said, my voice lowered. Ashley's face was now painted in more snot and tears. For someone that cared so much about appearances, she sure as hell threw that out the window looking like that. Before I knew it, Ashley was gone, running down the street as fast as she could, covering her face even more. I did feel bad for lashing like that, but it angered me that not only did she backstab my best friend, but did it with the person that likes to berate Michael most. Facepalming myself, I walked into the main door of the school, looking up to see the various designs that boardered the walls. _Showboatin', are we?_ I thought to myself as I witnessed more and more designs in glass cases. Once I finally reached the Director's office, I walked over towards the secretary's desk. "Jones, Alfred."

The secretary looked at me for a while, was she checking me out? _Nah, not you, lady. _She looked old, alot older than the Director, that's for sure. I mean, she didn't have alot of wrinkles, but you could tell by the ones she did have and the gray hair that she was getting there. After getting on and off the phone, she then looked up at me, fixing her glasses.

"She's just finishing up a meeting, but she will see you next." The lady said, then showed me to a seat. Sitting down against the wall, I patted my pockets for my phone-no luck. _Shit, I left it!_ All the calls that filled up my phone, I could only imagine the voicemail count. **4282948563515173901928364648 392727363** **missed calls and voice messages.** Okay, I'm overexaggerating, I know. But as a hero, I will get that many at some point. Looking beyond the secretary's desk, I seen the wooden brown door open to reveal a-_pink_ haired girl? Is her hair really that pink? Nah, that's gotta be hair dye. The things girls do these days. I seen her throw her bag over her shoulder, then smooth out her dress before walking out of the office. Getting up, I buried my hands in my pockets and walked towards the Director's office, somewhat brushing past the incoming girl, my nose picking up on the fragrance that wisped past me. _Strawberry Dream? _Only reason why I knew, Ashley wouldn't shut up about it one day when she, Michael and myself went to the mall and went towards the "scent example" booth. The girl turned around, shot me with those light emerald eyes, staring directly into my sapphire ones.

"Gomen-I-I mean-_sorry_!" She then bowed to me, walking off afterwards. Gomen? What the hell is that? I was about to tell her "it's okay", but she already left. Shrugging, I finally walked inside of the office. Michelle was nice, I was pretty cool with her, unlike the Dean's secretary who I just want to throw out a window sometimes.

"Aww, Avery told you to come down instead of himself? Honestly, he needs to get back into football so he can get back in shape!" Michelle said, chuckling. I did the same as I watched her look inside of her desk for something. Before I knew it, she handed me a tan folder. "He wanted me to hold this for him, tell him he owes me big time!" She said, I flashed her a smile and took the folder, easing back towards the door since there was no need to stay any longer.

"I'll do just that! See ya!" I said, making my exit afterwards. A while after being back in the main hallway of the school, I scoffed. Perfect, now I'm being coach's errand-boy, I'm so going to tell him off about this tomorrow at practice. What's he gonna do? Kick me off the team? He couldn't do it even if he was told to at gunpoint. Heading towards the revolving door of the college, I seen the same pink-haired girl staring out the glass window, the strawberry scent easing in my nostrils each time I walked closer in her vicinity.

Noticing me, the girl smiled a bit, "Excuse me! May you help me?" She said a bit lowly. _May you help me_? Huh? Stopping, my head turned back to her to see if she was talking to me.

"Say what?" I said, a bit surprised than anything. I was still kinda stuck on the "may you help me" thing.

"May you help me, please? I am trying to go to Motts building, but I am unsure as to where that is." _Pinky_ answered back. Yeah, I'm going to call her that because of the hair. It seemed she was having trouble talking, so I could only guess she's a foreigner. Man, I don't have money for a walking translator! But, she needs help, and as the hero, I have to be of service. When I heard her say something about "Motts", my eyes got wider-that's the same building Michael stays in. Guess it wouldn't hurt to see if he's alright too, especially after seeing how messed up Ashley looked a while ago. Motioning for Pinky to come with me, I nodded to her.

"Hey, you're the girl I saw in the office," I said, "Alright. Come on, I'll show ya." I answered, shooting a smile to her. Pinky's smile grew wider as she grabbed a rolling suitcase, the thing seemed to be bigger than her! Standing in front of her, I grabbed the handle and pushed it down in its holding, then lifted it over my right shoulder. Pinky looked in shock, opening her mouth slowly, "N-No! You do not have to do that, _Danna-_I mean, 'Mister'!" She said. Yeah, I _knew_ now that she was a foreigner, she switches from English to whatever language she speaks, or vice versa, alot. Chuckling, I coiled my right arm over the suitcase's strap and hiked it upwards on me, though the wheels were prodding into my back a bit. "Ah, no sweat. The faster, the better. Besides, this is lightweight to me, haha!" I answered, this making Pinky give up on trying to stop me from carrying her things.

"If you are sure..." was her reply. Giving her a nod, I told her to follow me and walked out the door. The streets were now bathed in lights from the lamp posts, traffic lights threw in some colors too here and there. Getting into _Hero Mode_, I looked back at Pinky, who was looking left and right, holding her bag in slight fear.

"Stay near me, these streets ain't nothin' to play with at night." I instructed. She did just that, tiptoeing closer to me, light pale arm nipping my jacket. I could feel her body shaking somewhat, so it was up to me to get her to safety. With full concentration on the street, I placed my hand upon Pinky's back, making her walk up (but not too far) in front of me. She gasped at the sudden motion, but followed through.

"Go!" I said to her when there were no cars coming due to the traffic light being red. Running across the street, I followed, telling her that I was right behind her and not to worry. Once we crossed, Pinky huffed and puffed to catch her breath, then looked around again. "Alright, ya passed the hard part. Now let's get ya on to where ya need to go." I said to her, beginning to walk again. My ears picked up on the sound of soft clacking against the concrete, so I looked down quick enough to see Pinky's white open-toed high heels. So, she's not like any of those girls that always complain about how big their feet are or how ugly they look or-whatever damn excuse they have! As the silence was settling in, Pinky decided it was a good idea to break it.

"Thank you very much, I am Sakura and it is nice to meet you, mister." I looked over to see her looking forward as she talked, loosening her Hulk grip on her purse's strap.

"Ah, it's no problem. That's what heroes like me do. I'm Alfred, nice to meet ya too." I answered back. _Sakura? Sock-ku-rah? _Hmm...? That name, it sounds Japanese. I remember having a Japanese friend in one of my first semester classes, and now that I look at it, the other language this one would break off in was somewhat the exact way he would break off in. Jumping out of my thoughts, I then picked up on the giggle that Pin-_Sakura_-gave off. Sounded pretty adorable.

"You are...a hero, yes?" She asked, placing her hand over her curved smile, perfectly-brushed emerald nail polish gleamed in the light from one of the passing lamp-posts. I flashed her a cheesy smile, scratching the back of my head with my left hand. "Sure am, ain't nothin' too difficult for me!" I answered. Sakura giggled more, but it looked like it was more from admiration than amusement, that's a big uplift from Arthur and his demotivational quotes to me. When we got to the Motts dorm building, Sakura grabbed the handle to open the door for me-I just lost about 15 Hero points with that, it was supposed to be the other way around! _Well, she was in front of me, and you're already holding her suitcase._ My mind corrected me, tried to put me at ease. Sakura nodded as I walked in the building, herself following behind once her hand let go of the doorknob. I knew the inside like the back of my hand, so I had no problem taking this girl to whichever room she needed to go to-that is-if she told me which one that was.

"Hey, Sakura, what's the room number?" I asked her, staring into her now-widened emerald eyes. In response, she dug into her purse and took out a piece of paper. "_H-Hai_, sorry about that...It is...room 3B." Her face broke out in red, I struck her with another smile in thanks. "Don't feel bad, I just wanted to be sure. You're still on the first floor, so ya don't have far to go." I assured her, now taking the lead down the light brown hallway, Sakura trailed behind, the clacking from her heels silenced because of the carpeting. I eyed each dark red door as we passed in search of the correct number and letter.

"I believe it is this one, Alfred-_danna_!" I heard Sakura say after about a minute of looking. I turned around to see her point at a door on the left hand side. There it was, saying "3B" in black. Boy, I felt like an idiot, even with glasses I couldn't pick up on that. That extention on my name interjected my thoughts, causing me scratch my head a bit once I leveled down her suitcase.

"What did ya just call me?" I asked in confusion, but she must've thought I was coming at her rudely so she jumped, "I-I am sorry! It is just-I moved here from Japan and my English is not perfect yet an-" Sakura fidgeted a bit, so I walked a little closer to her, but gave us some distance so she wouldn't feel too uncomfortable.

"No, no. When I asked that, I was confused, I'm not good with Japanese." I answered back. I was right though, her unknown language was Japanese! I noticed Sakura easing up after my response, reaching over to grab at her suitcase, taking a deep breath. "I am very sorry. I can teach you some time if you like," She started, then rolled her suitcase towards the front of the door before talking again, "Do not worry, I called you _Alfred-danna, _which would mean "Mister Alfred", in English. It was not anything hurtful."

Sakura was now fishing in the front pouch of her purse, taking out a silver-toned key to place in the lock. I heard her mutter something, but I couldn't catch it too well. Turning the doorknob, Sakura cheered a bit when she realized the door was unlocked afterwards, followed by a couple blank stares at the inside. Looking back at me, she gave off an expression as though she was waiting for my response, so I did so. "Alfred...danna...? That sounds..hero-like! How do ya say "hero" in Japanese anyway?" I asked her, happily. Sakura cracked the door some, then held out her arm to me as if a teacher would to her student.

"_Eiyu. _That is how you pronounce it," She started, "It is alot of fun teaching you, you are the first American to ask!"

I don't know why, but Sakura seemed to be a bit different than most of the girls I have came across. Must be the nationality thing, I always wanted to travel-but it seems one of the countries came to me. Impulsively, I took out a blank paper in the folder Michelle gave me, then dug in my pocket for a pen. Coming across a black almost-dried out one, I scribbled down my phone number to give to her. "Here, ya can," I said, getting Sakura's attention as she looked down at the paper, "Trust me, I_ always _answer my phone. We can think of a day to meet up and ya can teach me some more." I said to her. I felt the paper being pulled into her hands, watching as her eyes scanned the content inside. The female nodded slowly, then looked up at me.

"Sure. I can do that. In turn, may you help me learn English better?" Her voice softened, I could only just stand there and smile more.

"Got yourself a deal. Nice meetin' ya, Sakura." I said, turning around to walk back the way I came. Sakura waved at me, causing me to throw up my hand in a waving back gesture as well.

"Nice meeting you too Alfred-danna, see you soon!" The last words I heard before I heard her door close. I could still smell that Strawberry Dream perfume for some reason, it began to collide with the wet paint smell eroding from the second floor staircase. I figured since Michael lived in this dorm building and he was still ripped apart about the Ashley-Brian thing that it was a good time to see how he was doing. Walking up the alternate staircase of the building, I looked around for "10A", then found it in less than a minute. _How the hell could you find that, but not Sakura's?_ _Uh, maybe because I've been to this room a thousand times! _My mind was arguing again, so I played some mental music to shut it out. Leaning against the door, I knocked against it, hearing something being moved inside. A minute later, Michael answered the door-standing in just some jeans and very ruffled hair.

"Dude, what the hell were you doing?! Give me it! Give me the Remy!" I yelled to him, I'm sure it was that bottle of hell's fault for whatever he was doing just now. Michael laughed, posing in the doorway, "Fuck that! That Remy gave me a chick tonight!" He replied. I tilted my head in confusion, "What? That's not Ashley in there?!" I asked when I heard an unknown female's voice in the background. Michael jumped, then chuckled at the mentioning of his girlfriend(?)'s name.

"The fuck is Ashley? You mean 'Lyin' Little Whore' Naples? Hell no that ain't her! That's Brittney.~" He answered back, turning back towards the inside, "Since Lyin' Little Whore wanted to fuck Bitch-Ass Brian, then I got my ace in the hole too. Texted up Brittney when I had to go to Calculous, she had no classes, so when I left out we met up and been here fuckin' since!" Well, that would explain the sweating that made him shine like a disco ball in the light. Scratching the back of my head, my brain was still drowning in the fact that _he slept with someone else_!

"Ah, w-well..uhh..congr-I-yeah, glad you're doing alright then," I started, trying to _really_ discard the image of Ashley's breakdown earlier. Best thing to do at this point? Avoid them both, "I gotta get back to my room. I think I got a paper to do for Lit, so I'll see ya later." I said, laughing awkwardly.

"Suit yourself bro, I got something to do too..." Michael replied, looking back at the inside again before closing the door. Out of six years in his relationship with Ashley, _now_ he wants to start doing this? Yeah, Remy played a big part in this one. He'll probably be crying about it in regret tomorrow. Once I walked back outside, I crossed the street and entered my dorm building. Lazily, I jammed the key in the lock and messed with it a little until it finally opened my room's door. As I walked in, I threw off my jacket and held it in my arms, making sure the folder Michelle gave me didn't fall out of the pocket. All I could smell coming into the dorm was some weird cologne, so I could tell it wasn't any of mine. Arthur dashed out the bathroom, fixing up his jacket-top.

"What are you staring at, wanker?" Damn, didn't even give me a two-second interval before getting on my nerves.

"The hell are you doing? The Queen of England came to America or somethin'?" I countered.

Arthur scoffed, "No, stupid, I'm meeting up with someone in a minute. Actually, I'm more or less discussing matters to my new friend on Yahoo Messenger an-" He cut himself off, "-why the hell am I even talking to you about my business? So you can butt in?!"

I broke out in laughter, dude really is picking up chicks (or guys? I don't know how he rolls...) through the computer? "I feel so sorry for the unfortunate person on the other end of the screen!" With the jacket still in my hands, I held my stomach as I laughed. Arthur growled, smoothing out his jacket more.

"Uggh, honestly. Look, all I ask is that you stay out of my face and out of my room. I'll need my privacy please." I heard him say through my bursts of laughter.

"Dude! It's like 10 at night, ya drowned yourself in cologne and got dressed up for the computer! Th-" I couldn't even finish my sentence from laughing so hard, so I just nodded and walked past him, "Whatever ya say, Kirkland. Oh god, ya really crack me up!"

"It's a woman from overseas! She lives in Tokyo now!" blurted Arthur, now I could only think about him cyber-stalking the girl. Calming myself down, I turned back around to face him, trying to respond without breaking out in laughs again, "Okay, okay, just have fun talkin' to your co-compu-computer friend. Let her smell-smell the-smell the cologne ya have on-oh wait-the computer industry didn't make Smell-D vision yet!" That did it, I had to run back to my room so I could have something to fall on as I laughed. I laughed so hard I didn't even notice Arthur yelled back, _"You go to bloody hell!" _and slammed his door. My day was going awesome now, not only did I meet a pretty Japanese girl, but Arthur killed me with what he's doing. Trying to catch my breath from the excessive laughing, I grabbed my phone and disconnected it from the charger, eyeing the screen for a while.

"Ten new messages in inbox, huh?" I said to myself as I scanned the inbox. For some reason, I didn't want to answer any of them, so I placed it back down and stretched out across the bed. _"Sakura ain't text me yet."_ I thought, but she was probably busy or something, so I didn't want to bother her. For about five minutes, I debated if I should start my Literature paper that was due in two days or go to sleep.

Because I had practice tomorrow, sleep won.

It was now midnight, and here I was still setting up the contents from my suitcase. I couldn't quite remember if I had a roommate or not, but at the moment I wasn't too focused on it. In the midst of completing my unpacking, I heard the doorknob being turned, my eyesight beaming at the door from being startled, but I noticed a tan-toned female with black hair come in the room, standing in a gray broadway jacket, black leggings and black boots. The other jerked back a little when she saw me, then smiled it off.

"Oh, you must be the new roommate Sakura, the transfer from Japan!" She said, walking closer to me. Sadly, she pronounced my name wrong, she said _Suh-kor-ra._

"Haruno _Sakura_, yes." I answered, smiling. Now kneeling down, the mystery female reached over and grabbed my white sewing machine, placing it on the wooden table behind me. "I'm Jasmine, Jasmine Soto, it's nice to meet you," Looking back at the sewing machine, I heard her awe a bit, "Is that a SewMagic?" She asked me in amazement.

"Yes, I bought it a few days before arriving here." I answered, still weaving out the remaining items in my case. Finally getting done, I walked over to the empty room assigned to me, holding the portfolio of my Zakurajousei designs. I could hear Jasmine trailing behind me, but stop midway as I entered the room and storing the porfolio binder in the small table next to the bed. "How long have you been here?" I asked when I turned back to the other. "I'm a Junior. Got one more year to go before I intern at StyleFlare!" She answered. If I read up correctly, StyleFlare was one of the best design companies in the States, though I do believe Jasmine would have to go to Miami, Florida to intern there-maybe she'll run into Haruko (That is, if Sunset Ridge is somewhere in that range.)!

"I wish you the best of luck, " I said, letting my hair down from its messy holding. "I think we will be good roommates, yes?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah! You don't seem like a snob or anything from what I'm looking at." She answered, then marveled at my hair, walking closer to it to touch at the ends.

"Oh my gosh! Is this your real hair color?! It can't be!" said Jasmine, looking closely as though she was a scientist with her observations. I was a bit uncomfortable with her messing with my hair for a bit, but knowing that this tone of pink was my natural hair color put me at ease.

"Yes it is, I was born with it." I answered with a nod and smile. Gawking some more at my hair, Jasmine ran her hand down the tips again, stepping back when she was satisfied.

"It's really unique, Japanese girls really are innovative." She complimented. I was able to relax myself around this girl, though she was American, she reminded me of my friends, and it really lifted me up when she noted that I wasn't a snob. Sitting down on the undressed mattress, my emerald hues once again scanned the area, my new sanctuary: dark brown walls bordering the room, tan carpets that felt comfortable to my foot's touch and a fair queen-sized bed with a milk-chocolate toned headboard backed against the wall. I was staring at the place I was making my future designs as well as studying for exams, the place I could start my journey from. I couldn't wait to tell the girls about this! With my charger and phone in hand, I crawled across the bed and looked over to spot an electrical outlet next to the in-table that stood beside my bed.

"Got your key for the room?" I heard Jasmine say as I placed my phone on the in-table after connecting the charger to it. Turning back to her, I nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I got it from Ms. Smith earlier today." I answered back, sitting at the edge of my bed trying to think. A sudden ringing sound echoed through the room, which caused Jasmine to gasp. "Shoot! Nick's calling," she said, as if I knew who "Nick" was, "Hold on one second, Sakura." With that, I seen her shoot off into another room, followed by the door closing. Speaking of people calling, the one Alfred's number was still in my possession. _Haha, the first boy that I bumped into..._ I thought to myself, hands digging into my pocket to feel the torn ridges of the piece of paper the number was written on, pulling it out, I stared blankly at the 10 digit number, _"Well, I do owe him a Japanese lesson." _I said to myself in confidence that Jasmine would not hear me. After a while of mental debating, I concluded it would be best to call him tomorrow after my first class to meet up. If Ino was here, she'd be more happy than I was to meet Mister Alfred, but she was just a boy-crazy narcissist to say. Once finding the bathroom, I stepped in to change into my kimono-nightgown. The red silk hugged my body nicely, yet gave me a comfortable feel, white and pink cherry blossoms decorated the silk throughout, the draping neckline in front was pulled up by the strings that tied the kimono together (I would not be caught walking around this dorm let alone anywhere with my chest being half exposed to everyone, it won't happen!). When I stepped out, I heard Jasmine in the closed room giggling, so I could only conclude the person on the other line may have been a crush or boyfriend of some sort, either way, she seemed happy. Entering my room once more with my dragged suitcase, I pulled out my light pink bed sheets and comforter to dress up that naked mattress of mine; when I got finished, my body slipped under its warmth, the ivory cloud of a pillow giving my head sheer comfort.

Settling into my new bed, my thoughts began to speak, _"Okay Sakura, tomorrow at 8 you have 'Intro to Designing Structure', so you can try to see if Alfred has any free classes at 12 to meet up for lunch. Sound good?" _I nodded in reality, eyelids drooping. "Perfect."

**Chapter 3:**

_"Though you may forget and skip a beat, grab the stage and make it your own."_

"Alfred! I knew I could count on ya, man!" Coach said when I handed him the tan folder I was given by Michelle yesterday. I scoffed, taking off my glasses to place in my case. "Seemed that I was given an errand that I didn't even need to do." I replied with a fake laugh, apparently, Coach couldn't read between the lines. "Ah, you're a good sport!" Before I could say anything else, Coach already left and the locker room became filled with my team mates, some ran into the showers, others just began changing, some stayed idled for a while, felt like I was standing in a zoo, but it was nothing new to me. Already dressed in uniform, I was getting ready to leave until my ears captured something.

"My poor Ashley, said that bitch ass was with some other chick, so I told her to dump his ass for good." That damn Severn. Balling up my hands, my sapphire eyes narrowed as I began to listen in more. Brian was fucking pushing it with me! This douchebag had pale-typed skin, black hair, and braces. Yeah, the dude had braces looking like the dentist used his teeth as an example for his newest experiment, and even with those damn braces he **still** looked fucked up!

"Did she do it?" Seth, one of my other teammates, asked.

"Better have or I'll knock both his and her ass out!" Brian said back, laughing. That tore it. Ain't nobody going to come in and hurt any of my best friends! Turning around to face Brian, I made sure my sapphire hues locked onto his raven ones, showing no fear.

"You ain't goin' to do anythin' to them, got me?" I said. Brian's eyebrows lowered in anger, the locker room being filled with oohing. I still beamed my evil glare at him, not moving an inch closer or back, "Cause if I find out ya did, I'm gonna knock _your_ ass out." The locker room erupted at this point, Brian stood angrily surprised, my arms were folded across my chest, I meant what I said, Alfred F. Jones never go against his word.

Then, Brian tried to act tough, "The fuck you gonna do to me, Jones? Are ya fuckin' one or both of 'em to be so sensitive of what I'm sayin'?" he smirked, thinking he got to me, a hero never weakens over words, and that's what he's trying to do to me. All he was really doing was pissing me off more and asking to be buried here.

"They're my best friends, and even if I supposedly fucked one or both of 'em like you're sayin', Severn...it'd be more then what the fuck ya had in your whole life," I could feel my body shaking with rage, the adrenaline going, fists wanting to crash into this bastard's face-but my title as the star player of NYU was something I had to uphold. I took a step, still with folded arms, "...like I said, hit any of them, and I'm knockin' your bitch ass out. Point blank." Brian tensed up a little, was it _that_ surprising to him that someone he thought he was "cool with" was saying this to him? He would have been safe if Ashley never leaked out the whole name of the person she was seeing, but I still would have found out at some point and he would have been getting an ass kicking from me then just because of the shit he always spouts about Michael.

"You ain't gonna do anythin'! You're just a punk-ass!" Brian spat. Still talking huh? This time, I was turned away from him, but my head turned back to him, those eyes of mine becoming darker and colder, "Tch, think so? Fuck around if ya want to, You'll be fucked up just like those teeth and the braces that failed to fix 'em." Leaving him those words, I walked out of the roaring-with-laughter locker room, placing the dark blue helmet on my head. Practice was really going to be a jif for me now, I had enough rage to take down buildings. As I warmed up, I felt a vibration in my pocket-shit, forgot to put my phone away, that was going to cost me a lecture from Coach, "_Ya know you're not supposed to have your phone out in the field, boy. What happens when it gets broken, huh? You young kids and your new huge touchscreens..."_ Yeah, I don't wanna hear that. Taking a quick gander at my phone's home screen, a smile managed to pull through on my face. **One new message. **That part wasn't the part that made me happy though, it was when I opened the inbox. The number format was off, so I knew right away who it was...

_"This is Sakura. When I get out of class at 12, may you meet me for lunch please? I will teach you Japanese then if you do."_

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of the screen nor the message. I chuckled a little at the icon she inserted at the end of the text, it had a little rabbit with drooping ears and big sparkling eyes, she must really want to see me. Looking around to see any possible people, I then quickly texted back to her.

_"Sure, Ill meet u when I get outta practice. When I get done, Ill text u to meet me outside ur dorm or somethin."_

When I sent the message, I jammed the phone back in my pocket to act like I never even took it out to begin with. I didn't want to break my phone during my fueled-with-rage practicing, but if Sakura sent another message to me I wanted to know whether it was her confirming or negotiating my side of our meeting plan. After five minutes of waiting, I seen Coach walk over, summoning everybody from out of the locker room. All of us stood before him, getting ready for our usual drill.

"Alright, guys, you know the routine. 10 sprints around the field, then ball control, GO!" He instructed. Dashing off, my mind was focused on getting all my anger out through practice and then being calm enough to handle myself well around Sakura, bada bing-bada boom. Ten exillerating sprints later, I picked my partner, Joshua, to throw and catch the ball with me; Josh was my normal partner for this, one of my other friends. He wasn't close to me like I was with Michael, but he is a good friend of mine. As we threw and caught the ball, we were discussing the situation back in the locker room, which I had no problem explaining.

"Brian is going to fuck around and get knocked out, he talks big but is just a bug." I said, throwing the ball to Josh, whistling at the awesome spiral I made with it.

Josh threw the ball back, "I don't really mess with the dude, I just know that he has a oversized ego for no reason. I actually saw him shaking up when ya came at him like that. I knew he would end up sleepin' with a girl that someone on the team either knew or is with. I ain't never see ya so demonic lookin'."

Catching the ball, I laughed, then made another spiral with the ball, "Ah, I don't get like that often, just when someone tries to take me for a fool or be a threat to my friends and family."

"And food, don't forget if someone messes with your food." Josh said when catching the ball. How could I forget? If someone takes my food and expects me not to get mad, you have another bus arriving and it's gonna hit you a thousand fold. Finishing up our reps, the team got in formation of practice. I once again reigned the star of the show, sorry but, a hero must always shine. Coach overlooked us as we ran, tackled and countered our way towards the finish-though we looked like a pack of wild animals out there. An hour and a half into the event, Coach called us all over, pleased with us.

"Alright guys, that's a rap! Keep that energy and power up and we'll beat Illinois State's ass with no problem, now hit the showers!" We all did as we were told. As I got done showering, I heard in the locker section Brian's voice, which didn't seem to bother me until he decided to spew out something with my name in it.

"Alfred Jones thinks he's tough shit now, for what? The fucker's workin' at Foot Locker, that ain't nothin' to brag about!" That's it! I was sick of hearing his smart ass remarks now. I could feel my blood boiling with rage, just because his ass didn't know the value of a dollar doesn't mean he needs to down people that do. After throwing on my clothes and spraying on my axe cologne, I approached the locker section, taking off my glasses and putting them down in the locker before shooting Brian a sinister glare that even a killer couldn't pull off. "Yo, whad'ya just say there, bro?" I asked, voice low but stern. Josh tried to grab my jacket sleeve to pull me back, but I jerked my arm away, anger overwhelming me.

Brian growled then spat back, "Ya heard me! Ya think ya the shit but isn't! Ya fuckin' sell shoes at Foot Locker on 74th Ave, one of your checks is like a penny to me, broke ass!" That killed it. This bastard didn't know what was going on in my everyday life, but he's sure as hell about to lose his. Before anyone could blink, I gripped Brian by his shirt, slamming him against the locker, the echo of the locker slam slithering throughout. Within the crowd of guys trying to pry me away from him, I managed to yell out in sheer rage, "Ya ain' know a damn thin' 'bout me! Don' fuck with me, boy! I ain't got no problem beatin' ya ass!" Through a hearty struggle, two of my teammates managed to get me away from Brian, who was still yelling from the locker room (though he didn't move from it). Josh grabbed my glasses, holding it inside its case as the other two tried to calm me down.

"That accent came out. Brian was about to get killed." Dexter, the first one that grabbed me, said. I was originally born in Texas, so when I got mad, my original Southern accent breaks through. I didn't know what I was more mad for, the fact that I actually let Brian's words get to me now, or that I would be meeting up with Sakura looking like I'm shooting to kill-damn it! It's 12:45, I was supposed to meet with Sakura 45 minutes ago! Frantically digging in my pocket, I took out my phone and scanned for Sakura's number, making my hands type as fast as they could to create the message.

_"Sakura dont go anywhere. I aint mean to make u wait. Give me like 5 minutes and wait outside ur dorm buildin, Ill take u to Maurices and pay for everythin as an apology." _

I couldn't be more relieved when I sent the text. Josh, Dexter and Tony (the second guy that took me out of the locker room) sat in silence as I stared down at the blank black screen of my phone. Josh opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of my vibrating phone beat him to it.

_"It is okay, I will be waiting. I do not have another class for about two hours. See you!"_

The icon next to the message was a little Japanese cartoon character waving, how nice. After sitting in silence for about 5 minutes, I stood up and looked at the other three, "Sorry about that, y'all. I'm gonna go calm down. But I meant what I said with Brian." Next thing they knew, they were seeing the "50" on the back of my jacket, because I was already walking away from the field.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for makin' ya wait like this! You can hit me!" When I reached the Motts building, Sakura was standing in front of the door as promised; eyelids being brushed with light pink eyeshadow that seemed to bring out her emerald hues more, strawberry ice-cream colored dress that stopped at the top of her knees, pink hair in a pinned-up ponytail and the same white open-toed sandal-heels she wore yesterday night snugged perfectly on her feet, she looked so nice and it made me a bit charmed that she would dress all up for me. Sakura giggled a little, holding a small clutch bag, using it as a mask whist she giggled, "I refuse to hit you. However, you will get a longer lecture in Japanese since you made me wait."

I scratched the back of my head, giving a goofy type smile, "If that's the price, I'll deal with it! Haha!" I said back, which made her giggle more. Sakura stepped down and walked beside me, waiting for me to lead the way.

"So, where is 'Maurice's'?" She asked once we got to walking. Still looking straight to try and guard her from oncoming people, I tried to explain the best I could, "Maurice's got the best food, from breakfast to desserts, they give ya a menu so when we get there, I'll point ya to everythin'!" I replied, but gazed over to see her fish inside her clutch.

"I do not mind paying for the food, just buy what you like. I just got my yen converted to American dollars earlier today an-"

I stopped her, "No, no need for that. I'll spot us, besides, I'm treatin' ya ain't I?" A chuckle followed that. Sakura lowered her eyes, turning a bit red (she thought I didn't see it, heh.) as she looked away. "Well, if that is what you wish, but may I pay you back?" Oh, she is just a little innocent doll, isn't she? Before I could answer, I seen a bigger crowd of pedestrians coming, so I pulled Sakura closer to me, making her gasp as I did from the quickness, giving a tight but not blood-losing grip on her arm, "No need for that, toots, I'm treatin'. Now stay close, we could lose eachother just by walkin' on this sidewalk here." My voice became soft to the Asian, but I could tell she could still hear me from the nod she gave to me. As a hero, I had to make sure the damsel was safe; peeking over a bit, I noticed Sakura's emerald gems becoming wider before her eyelids sealed them, light pale arms holding on to mine from the constant crowd of people we were walking through. The white and blue sign MAURICE'S became visible once we reached 74th Street (yeah, there's alot of stores located on that strip), so I loosened my hold on the pinkette and led her over to the clean, white table and chairs under a blue and yellow table umbrella, mostly because we were in the sun's way and I didn't want her face to be hit directly by its rays. After the waiter came by and sat two menus in front of us, I threw a smile Sakura's way, which she returned sweetly.

"Likin' the menu so far?" I asked, eyeing the female whose face was being buried behind the laminated paper.

"_Hai_-I mean-yes, I do. I am used to eating ramen and pickled plum but-the food here seems really tasty!" answered Sakura, nails pressed against the "Angel Hair Pasta with Vinigrette" name on the menu.

"I know it's different than what ya would eat back in Japan but, I take it that's what ya want?" I then pointed at where her nails were atop. Sakura nodded, then covered her mouth, flushing.

"Oh, I am so sorry...! I did not read the price!" Ridded with red, the female turned to her clutch, putting it out on the table, "If I happen to order it, I will pay for-"

That's when my hand landed over hers, the softness of her skin sending a sudden rush down my body, "Sakura, don't go crazy on me! If that's what ya want, I'm gonna get it. Besides..." a wink came out, "20 dollars ain't nothin' in this case, I'll gladly pay for ya. I have to make it up to ya for makin' ya wait outside the dorm like that for so long, it was unhero-ish of me."

"_Ari..arigato_..thank you."

There was something about Sakura that seemed to make me interested in talking to her, she seemed different, from appearances to personality. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off the girl, but everytime we connected sight, my sapphire eyes would sink into her emerald ones, each and every time. When the waiter came back over, he looked over towards Sakura, then me (once I cleared my throat in an angry gesture), taking our menus hoping that we came up with our orders, "Are you both ready to order?"

Sakura's eyes shifted upwards towards the waiter, hands slipping from under mine to be folded on the table, "I will take Angel Hair Pasta with Vinigrette, _shite kudasai_-I mean, please, sorry." Now turning away, she unlatched her hands, scratching the back of her head with the right one, taking a deep sigh.

"Ah, it's okay, Doll, ya still learnin' to adjust," I said to the embarassed pinkette, then looked up at the waiter, "Yeah I'm takin' the hamburger and fries basket, as always." I'm actually surprised the damn guy didn't know I came here often to order that. Whatever. When he walked off, I still seen Sakura's pale face ridden with red, eyes fixated on the ground.

"Heh, ya still embarassed?" I asked her, in turn she quickly turned back to me, "I-I am just trying to strengthen my English and I-" That's when I took hold of her hand again, I couldn't help it, the softness of her skin was really something, in a sense, it turned me on...but she won't know that. "First thing ya gotta do is calm down, it seems when ya get nervous that's when your Japanese accent comes out," my eyebrows lowered, eyes shooting through hers like a bullet, "Want me to teach ya first?"

Sakura was frozen, eyes still, hands warm beneath mine, beginning to shake a bit, "B-But, I wanted to teach you first..." she answered, eyelids somewhat shielding her green eyes, pink locks slightly blockading her features. Slowly, I slid my hand from hers, resting it on the table when I heard her verdict. It was always ladies first, so I respected that.

"Okay, ya got this one, I'm listenin', teach!" I said, giving her one of those cool-guy points with my finger. Sakura exhaled, then leaned closer on the table.

"I...well, I am going to say a sentence, then tell you what I just said. For example..._Watashi wa taberu tame ni watashi o saite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu_, I just said 'I thank you for taking me out to eat'. Now, if you wanted to say 'you are welcome', you say, '_Dōitashimashite'_." Before she could speak again, I leaned closer to her, my arm now on the table, "So, what if I wanted you to say 'Alfred, please save me like the hero you are', in Japanese?" I asked her, chuckling. Sakura placed her hand over mouth, then removed it to answer, "W-Well, if I was to say that...then it would be 'Arufureddo wa, anata ga eiyū no yō ni watashi o sukutte kudasai!'" The way she said my name in her Japanese accent, it gave me a certain kind of rush through my body, but I tried not to show it by any means. I wanted this to keep going for as long as I wanted to, just to hear the light tone shift within her accent, but the smell of hamburgers and fries slithered through my nostrils.

"Your food, sir and ma'am." Said some other waiter that walked over, holding a giant silver tray with the basket containing my hamburger and fries and Sakura's angel hair pasta. Once he placed it down in front of us, Sakura's eyes glistened at her plate, but then changed to what seemed to be confusion when she stared at the fork she recieved.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked when I seen the female's expression, a slight hum came through her glossy lips, "...chopsticks, I normally eat my ramen and pasta with those. I'm very sorry, I do not mind eating with a fork I just-" Intervening, I looked up at the waiter, "Yo, dude, ya got any chopsticks for my friend here?" Sakura then widened her eyes, "Alfred-danna, it is okay! I-" Interjected once again, "Make sure it's clean too, okay?" Poor Sakura, I couldn't even let her voice her opinion, but if the lady wanted chopsticks, she was going to get it. After about five minutes, the waiter returned with light brown wooden chopsticks, placing them gently next to Sakura's plate. "Your chopsticks, miss."

In response, Sakura nodded, "Thank you." voice sounding light but still heard. The waiter once again disappeared into the restaraunt, leaving Sakura and I to our conversation. As I looked up from wolfing down my hamburger, I seen her place her hands together in a praying motion, chopsticks resting between her fingers before she said happily, "_Itadakimasu!" _As she parted her hands from the chant...cheer...whatever she just did, her eyes then pried at me, emitting a nervous chuckle, "Forgive me, it is a habit from back at home. I said, 'let's eat'." Swallowing the last clump of mushed up fries in my mouth, I took the first chance to reply, "No, no, I ain't mad. It's just the first time I heard your voice be so highpitched, but it was adorable." When I smiled, Sakura's chopsticks were being choked by her grip in her response as her body slumped with a small giggle. I never know what I'm gonna get as a reaction with her, but it was fun finding out.

**Hey! Loosen yourself up, Sakura! Don't make this guy think you can't handle yourself around him! **But, he's constantly making me blush with the things he say...and he smells nice...**you've been around Sasuke, remember?! **But...I don't think Sasuke has this type of...aura...**Just calm down! I can literally hear your heartbeat louder than normal! **Okay, I understand..

My conscience, Inner Sakura, and myself was able to agree on one thing: Alfred was a different type of character: he wasn't afraid to speak his mind, yet was far from stuck up. The type of vibe I pick up from him is different than what I get from Naruto, or Sasuke Uchiha, or any other guy I knew back in Konoha. This one is so...different.

So..

Different..

_"..kura...Sakura..!" _Eyes wide, I jerked at the sound of Alfred's voice ringing through my ears, chopsticks buried in my pasta, crimson tint flowing through my face.

"Alfred! I am so sorry for that! I was...thinking." I answered apologetically. The American looked at me, such a smile curved across his face.

'It's no problem, thought ya died on me for a second, never seen a face so still in my life." He replied back to me, all I could do was turn away.

"Sorry..."

Alfred laughed, reaching over to pull at my hand again, which somewhat made me jerk a bit. But, his hand, they felt so...so..oh gosh, I can't even explain it! Inside me, I felt my body shudder, not as if I was scared but, a _different _type of shudder. Staring past his glasses, into his sapphire toned hues, I felt like I could see my own reflection, like I was drowning into a sea, but I didn't want to be saved. _I feel like I have to throw up..._this feeling was all too new.

"If ya apologize one more time, we're gonna have a problem..." Alfred said playfully, but his voice was a bit lower, sending a static shock down my body somehow. So, instead of apologizing again, I faked a giggle and used my other hand to gather some of the pasta.

"What are you going to do, if I happen to?" I asked before getting ready to eat, **now why did I say that?! Inner Sakura, have you lost your mind?! **Or, was that actually me being curious...? Okay, this is really eating at me now. What was it? The smell of his cologne, his smile, his voice, his attitude? What?! What was it?!

Someone please tell me.

I seen Alfred release his hand from mine, letting me draw it back, then reached up to take off his glasses, to place them down on the table, "Hmm, didn't think that far, I'm sure ya wanna know, though." He answered, winking at me. At this point, the pasta was now swimming in my mouth, in the process of being swallowed, my emerald eyes widenening at that response, causing me to take the chopsticks out of my mouth to speak, "I was only asking, you know!" I said back, a giggle slipping out. It seems the Konoha Sakura was coming back, but was still in hiding as well. I wish Miharu or Ino or even the new Hinata was here to help me out with this, I'm just not good with boys that aren't my old team members.

"Okay, please do not answer that..." I then chimed in and said, looking down towards my plate, trying to not unleash another schoolgirl giggle.

That's when Alfred seemed to lean closer, because his voice had sounded as though it was trailing towards me, "It's so much fun messin' with ya~" _Wh-What?! _Picking my head up quickly, I seen him move back into his chair, laughing lowly, "I don't know, Sakura, just somethin' 'bout ya that-it's just so much fun hangin' out with ya, dude." Now, why couldn't I stop smiling after he said that? I want it to be masked so badly, but-each time, it always seemed to break through.

"Really? B-But..we only met just last night..." I answered back, a puzzled look sweeping my light paled face. My voice was low, a bit squeaky, but low. In turn, Alfred placed his arm over the back of his chair, now sitting sideways. "I know but, I ain't never met someone like ya, wish I could explain it but I can't. But, whatever it is, I hope its still there when I take ya out again." That last part made my heart sink to my stomach. This has to be a dream, it feels so unreal, how can I just meet this guy just a day ago and all of a sudden he wants to take me out places? In reality, I kept my composure, but in my mind I felt like I was running out of air.

"Take me out again? Alfred-danna, you do not have to..."

His eyes shot at mine, "Yes I do, I'm sure ya gonna like it. I'll take ya after my evenin' class," he started, "It's not the most expensive place on the market, but it's somethin' I'm sure ya gonna like, I promise." I can't believe how this guy comes out of the blue and is actually interested in talking to me, I would have at least expected something like this from Ino, or Haruko, or Mai, or Tenten (I'd say Hinata, but she already has Naruto), just-somebody other than me. Swallowing hard, I then tried to wreel out other words to say while finishing up the rest of my pasta.

"Well, if you are really this set on it, I suppose I cannot debate with you. But please, if it is something that involves any type of paying, can I...pay for it?" I slowly placed down the chopsticks on the plate, looking back at the American with promising eyes, I could tell that he was trying to fight against it, but-

"Alright, but just this one time, okay? I'm gonna warn ya now, I'm gonna complain about it when ya do!" As a laugh slipped out of him, I gave him a smile, he evidently didn't know how far Naruto can take the word "complaining", so I'm sure I wasn't going to have much of a problem with him.

"Trust me, I do not think you will be much of a bother with it to me as someone back home did."


End file.
